The black sheep
by thenewjubi
Summary: He was found at a young age an all ready skilled warrior far beyond a viking at such an age. He was taken in by the viking chief raising him seeing the skill he had. Yet, no matter what he done. He didn't share the same views as their viking clan. He believed this war of dragons is useless, completely useless. Not seeing how this battle achieved anything he become the black sheep.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, the black sheep from the island of Berk, a Nordic or viking tradition village based on the warrior religion. Their church being an armory, their Pope was the blacksmith, their king a massive red-head man named Stoick. Elder brother of Hiccup, and the adopted child of the chief after being found after the chiefs wife disappearances. They found him only five defending for himself. He was amazing, no viking was that powerful at a young age. Seeing this power the clan leader took him under his wing raising him as his own child. Yet, his amazing talent at blacksmiths was the only connection to the vikings this child had. He was strange, training in techneks never seen or heard of, building weapons never seen and worshiping a god they never heard of. His weapons where a strange long curved blade with a diamond tip, his main weapons were just blades with a knuckle holder. He called them trench knifes. How something so small could be harmful was past most of them. Yet, after all these strange things he hated killing dragons. Well maybe no hated, he killed many for protecting innocent children, pregnant women and ect. Yet, he seen no reason to fight. After every battle they would suffer from deaths, every few night's the dragons invaded more returned. He saw that many didn't this wasn't a winning war. A waste of time. Yet, no one Liston besides his brother hiccup. Yet, he was the only one in Stoick eyes could rule the village. Strength, love, and so much more was running through his veins, heart and mind. He cared for each and every one of the villagers. Even if the ones his age treated him like mere dragon shit.

Just because his view he is treated differently than the others, he was a mere black sheep within the heard. He belonged no where, welcomed by few, barely by his own father. For simple not seeing the dragon and viking war. He knew it was a losing war, for every dragon three vikings are killed. And they haven't passed the hells gates the first stepping stone to the nest. The vikings were blind what was in front of them, yet he saw the future with open eyes. And is hated because of this, its human nature after all. All he craved was peaces.

* * *

><p>Flames rose from the ground as the sky above filled with screams of bloodlust and hate filled dragons. They sky burned red as the thick sicking smell of copper ran through the air. This was an average day for the berk people. Body laying in the grass painting the word red. Many missing a limb, or half of their body, burnt to a crisp as they cried to the world for a savior. Dragons laid restless on the ground dead or slowly dying. This was just an average day, a day that birthed the circle of hate over and over. Leaving loss, pain, and death in the wake. A blond hated each and every moment of this. There wasn't any point, none at all. This circular of hate. he hated every moment of it.<p>

"Wait Big bro!" A small voice yelled catching the blonds attain. This man was Uzumaki Naruto, his somewhat long bright blood red hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had a light tan, bright sea blue eyes with a hint of a violet, even if they seemed rather dull. He had three whisker like birth marks on each checking giving him a cute yet beastly feature. He was standing at an impressive 5'11 standing just below six's foot. His frame was different from most, lean yet muscular showing a great deal with strength and agility. He wasn't a walking tank that could snap your spine in half with a hug. He wore a rather skin-tight black and orange dragon hide armor set with a hint of light yet thick plated metal. However his left arm was covered in a metal glove with a strange blade and other objects hidden within. He had his trench knifes and other weapons strapped to his legs and hips. A long slightly curved black blade tied around his hip. A heart worming smile glanced his lips seeing a boy around sixes step out using cooking wears as armor. The boy had lit freckles, a scare under his chin, light brown somewhat spiked hair. The little boy had a small, even by his age. Not because they are vikings ether. He was small period.

"Aww." He said falling back from the weight of the dishes. He smiled seeing his little brother hiccup fling his arms and legs around helpless. IT was rather cute. "Big bro help!" He yelled truly helpless.

"Here you go." Naruto said gently lifting the boy up stripping him from his homemade armor. "I have another job for you, one really important." He said in the most serious voice he could muster. He watched the little kids eyes widen and brighten in excitement. "I want you to keep all the little ones safe." He said looking at the rather disappointed looking the kid had.

"But I want to fight dragon's!" They boy yelled stomping around rather mad. It was his dream to become a real viking. Killing dragon's being seen as the strong child of Stoick and brother of the black sheep. What ever black sheep ment he didn't know, but it sounded awesome.

"Have I ever told you about the will of fire?" He asked not knowing his father was listening in.

"No." He said counting his pouting fest.

"Well I think it's the big brothers job to. The will of fire is simple. It states that the entire village is like a large family unit and every soul with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as earlier generations had done before them." He said speaking true wisdom far beyond his age.

"Hu?" Hiccup said lost looking at the eighteen year old blond.

"Each and every person, every child, women and man, is like father and I. A family that is unstoppable when together, and a true man would do any acted to protected his family." He said smiling seeing the fire spark in his eyes. "Now remember-.' He started looking at the boy.

"Stick to the darkness and under ground tunnels." He said a smile on his face.

'Lik-"

"Like the most cunning foxes." He said a larger smile seeing his brothers massive foxes like grin.

"That's my little bro." Naruto said smiling raising his fist for a fist bump. He smiled fist bumping his brother before he vanished into the tunnels. Tunnels used to escape during a burning home. Naruto simple signed sitting on his knees a strange amulet in his hands as he spoke a light brief pair to the sage above him. With his words finished he gripped his Katana before leaving his home prepared for war.

* * *

><p>"That was close." the blond mumbled wielding his blade single handle as his trench knife held in another. He was kneeling on the ground taking heavy breathes surrounded by killed vikings and a mass of dragons. His chest had a massive cut, a few more inches and he would have join the mess of bodies. Yet, what did this. The wounds matched any known dragon that entered the filed of battle. The only thing that could resemble this was the Nadder, and the only nadder here had a massive burnt whole in its chest from a small grenade. His own invention by the way. That, and nothing was left in its path. Like if the cut suddenly appeared than diapered. "What the hell happened." He mumbled about to stick his wound shut. Only to discover it already healed. That was impossible, no wounded can heal at such state. Than again, he was able to do things inhuman. The heat of the flame didn't bother him. Unlike Gabber, a master smith feared the heat from the flame.<p>

"Not the time for this." He mumbled ones again falling to his knees a small amulet in hand stating a small prey for the fallen around him. From the dragon kin, too his fellow fallen nords. He prayed that the souls of the fallen would be release from this form of reality passing into the world of the sage. where a warrior solid may be mended and forgiven from past sins. Let them pass to the world of the gods returning peace and holiness. After all every soul deserved a chance at redemption.

"Well look at this!" A male arrogant voices spoke echoing through the filed causing the blond to sign. Why were they of all people here? This wasn't time tp pick on the black sheep. The male talking was non other than Snotlout Jorenson. An arrogant short sixteen year old heir to the Jorenson house. And rather a pest. He believed he was the best of their age group, taking each and every opportunity to lash out at the black sheep leading to his own ass kicking. Naruto wasn't one to put up with pest.

Than there are those twin idiots Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Each were extremely odd even by his standards. Each put together had the joint IQ of a damn leaf. Holding no respected for anyone even themselves they would cause chaos. They would often join Snotlout in the bullying. Yet, the sister twin was the one that scared him the most. Like his brother she held near no respected for everyone. Yet, he would see her eyes wander all over him, as she licked her lips. It was rather freaky in his own thoughts. The worst part was that she had a strong, a very hard similarities to her brother. Or maybe the other way around, he truly didn't know the differences between the two.

Fishlegs is a prodigy at fishing was the only one Naruto didn't have a real anger with. Most of the time he stayed back minding his own business. And he was thankful for that. It would be a true shame if a mind like his would be beaten into stupidity. The man had amazing knowledge over dragon. He knew the strength and weakness of every type of dragons by just studying them for a second or two. Even if it was from that annoying card game that was spreading like a wild-fire.

And lastly we have none other than the Astid Hofferson, Naruto's old crush. The point being old. No matter how stunning she was her personality sent him off, because of her praise as the best and most skilled viking of their time her ego grew. Even if he was still heavily attracted to her for her beauty and seeing her old self reach out. Her ego erased all scenes of that feeling. Unlike the other three she shown no sign of hating him, even if she assaulted him when something happened, when he deserved it, or was on that moment of the month. Yet, just like the other girl. Naruto could see her eyes wander. Like they were doing now. He enjoyed it a lot, hell every one loved being checked out.

The red-head just ignored the ground kneeling on the ground ignoring them as he counted his prayer. He had to finish sending souls of the fallen into the outer world. He could be distracted by these fools. He stated a small word before raising to his feet whipping the blood from dragons off his blades. He had hunting to do, what every type of dragon that was, he had to know. And if it was a dragon that would cause the circle of hate to become stranger. He would put the mighty beast to rest.

"Seems someone is trying to become a real viking. I expected him to be hiding under his bed!" Snotlout said laughing along with tuffnut. Ruffnut simple licked her lips, fishlegs shaking his head mumbling something as Astrid ignored them completely.

"And aren't you five on fire control?" Naruto asked as another bright red and black bolt caused a raging explosion and fire across the clan hall. "It seems you're failing at the most simplest of jobs." Naruto said looking at the group remembering what job they been given. After all they never finished their training. He however did, killing the mighty Nightmare to rest in the quickest time. Unlike most vikings, he didn't like putting a show on.

"And what have you been doing?" Astrid spoke glaring at the redhead hearing how he assaulted her. Even if it was true, she wouldn't let a dragon lover tell her off.

"Doing my job." He simple said looking at the girl in her steel-blue eyes filled with hate. Yet, to be expected. He was a black sheep. Only the ones that saw his acts fist hand would show his a bit of respect.

"A dragon lover killing a dragon. Something I refuse to believe until I see it with my own eyes." She said a cocky grin on her soft rose lips.

"Do you believe that a night fury?" He asked looking at the armored angle

"Of course." She said looking at the redhead as if he was idiotic. Every one knew about the dragon of darkness, it was legion to be the reapers very own child. The one that killed the men and women on the reapers list.

"Yet, you never seen a night fury, why would you believe one if you never saw one?" He asked knowing that was the same logic as he killing the dragons. As he predicted she didn't have a comeback knowing she lost this battle. Naruto simple smirked seeing he shut the famous mouth of Astrid. Yet, he couldn't shack this feeling. He felt something bad was about to happen. A danger breather down his neck.

**'Just like your mother and father, but like them. You shall be killed.'** A dark voice echoed with in his mind. His body froze as his eyes darted in the night sky ignoring the insults and questions from the teens around him. That voices, echoed with in his mind, over and over it would specking the same sentences. What did it mean, what was the voices. His eyes drifted freezing seeing cold glowing foxes eyes staring into his blue. Such anger was in those eyes, bloodlust that made his blood run cold. He watched as a small glowing ball was from. Than he relised what every stuck his chest, this beast cased the wound. If this monster fired this attack. It would travel straight through Astrid and into his chest. He couldn't let that happened. He took of in a mad dash. Astid's eyes widen expected an attack from the redhead for pushing his buttons. She saw what he done to Tuffnut and the other. She didn't want that at all. Yet to her shock the redhead threw her into the ground as something flew through his shoulder leaving a bloody mess of an arm. She watched the redhead in shock. She swore to Thor's name his blue eyes glowed a deadly red filled the anger and lust.

"It's a Nadder!" The twins yelled running around like a headless chicken.

**"I don't understand you humans."** A voices spoke freezing the group as their eyes landed on a massive beast. The creature was like no other dragon, not even the great library held anything that looked like this beast. The dragon stood a foot higher than many men, even the redhead's own father. His scales a deadly light red, orange color blood leaking across his skin from fallen vikings. His teeth shined drenched in blood as the foxes looking dragon creep towered them. It's massive nine razer bladed tails swinging back and forth his massive wings hugged his body. **"Saving one whom hated you, or so she believes."** He spoke once again causing the fat one to scream about a talking dragon was impossible. **"Than again, you uzumaki's always done this, even if it led to your own death. Tell me child have you discover the gift my father granted you so long ago, or that strange lust of blood, the voices in your own skull not belonging to you." **He spoke again circling the child ignoring the children around him.

"Haa." He heard his eyes glancing seeing a father short fat or muscular teen charge him. It was hard to determine with a small man charging you. With a simple flick of the tail the body now knocked out cold laying the in cold ground.

**"That was just pathetic."** He spoke looking at the teen that thought yelling charging his wide open was a brilliant game plan. Did any one in this village have a brain, or knew how to use it? The slight shine over the fire drew his attain. He simple smirked seeing that a steel wire was. He watched the red-head pulling the string launching strange weapons from the ground firing multiple knifes at him. He watched shocked seeing kunia simple bounce off his scales as if they were never there. **"Ha, a Uzumaki that's smart. This will be rather fun after all." **He said chuckling looking at the blond. Only to hear more screaming. He looked seeing two twins charging him eyes closed. He watched not doing anything as they slammed into each other knocking themselves out.

**"You have to be shitting me. Is this for real, or are you pulling my leg?"** He asked looking at the blond rather lost. It was impossible for someone to be that stupid. He hopped it was true.

"They never fought a dragon before. And a talking one at that." Naruto said rubbing his forehead seeing their stupidity. Vikings weren't the smartest kind in this world, but this. This was on a completely other level.

**"I see. Fear, bravery mixed into stupidity. A rather deadly combination."** He spoke looking at the knocked out twins.

"Fear and bravery are the same thing. It's just how idiotic you faces the opponent." He said standing to his faces gripping a small string of his katana. The Dragon seemed rather interested seeing the blade start to move strangely creating a rather loud noise.

"Your move." Naruto spoke looking at the dragon his hood up looking at the beast as he smirked before charging the blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Chainsaw Katana is badass. I own some shit but not much. Naruto doesn't hate killing dragons or loves it. He loves the heat of battle, yet this war is pointless. He sees no point in fighting if nothing is gained.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. ****I own nothing.  
><strong>

**So this needs to be said I've avoided any type of lemon. And I want one in the next princes of ice chapter. So if you're not okay with one you have to options tell me or b skip over it. Don't be a bitch as freak out reporting it in as an MA rating. Why do you think this wed sight was almost shut down around four/five times a year. Trust me I'm not kidding. That and I did a review for video games once. Did you guys enjoy it on the gravewalker or did you just skipped over it? That and I gotten an idea from a PM friend Dragonpony022. Strange name. Anyway shout out for a little idea for this chapter and two maybe new crossovers. A regular show staring Naruto and Gaara Naruto would be hooked with a female Mordecai and a kang fu panda with well real people. I may look at Hentai here and there, but one thing I have are disgusting pics and furies.**

* * *

><p>"By the sage!" The blond yelled in defeated as the sword blades stopped spinning as his new toy broke. Well he thought it broke, he checked everything. The gears, chains that the gas. Only to see he ran out of a full tube of gas that quickly. Well than again it was simple twenty once. He never tested if it worked for how long. All he carried for was it working. He didn't run the last test yet, he was simple shocked seeing it work for a few seconds. He wanted to do a small dances knowing how badassing he was being in front of the blond beauty. It was a god damn talking nine spread energy or something shooting dragon with the intelligences of some of the most brilliant minds. Upon that he was a rather pleasurable dragon to have a talk with.<p>

**"Technical difficulties. Happens after I'm assuming."** The dragon said out load watching the child play with some strange black liquid popped all over his causing his faces to become dark as night. He started cursing like a sailor before throwing random objects over his shoulders, one causing an explosion destroying the windmill.

**"Okay you saw that right? That was your mates' doing not mine."** He said looking at the girl as she stared at the dragon snapping from her thoughts of fear. **"Oh yes you human call them your boyfriend current? It must be rather confusing, all the unnecessary bothering. Why can't you people simple mate and call it good?"** He said laying down his tails waging back and forth as he yawned waiting for the blond to be ready. He wasn't one to do cheep shots. Unless your opponent is physical and mentally stronger, which he isn't. No honor, no respect between predictor and prey. So he shall wait, maybe take a little nap. He was rather tired after all, than again he's sleeps most of the time. Being a lazy dragon was the life.

"He isn't my mate!" He glared at the fox-like dragon as they locked eyes anger rolling from the pissed girl.

**"Fine he is no mate, but a 'boyfriend' never has been denied."** He said smirking seeing the rise he was getting from the girl. God he loved doing this stuff. Naruto's had a rather strange smile and gleam to his eyes staring at the not to small, yet not to large rather plump rear the viking girl had.

'He wouldn't.' Fishleg thought as Astrid rose he axes standing up ignoring the palm in a place to slap her ass. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and a moan of pain and pleasure echoed through the world. So far even the battle in the village and surrounding froze hearing the sound.

**"Hmm, he seems to have claimed you. Are you possessive you aren't in a relationship?"** He asked looking at the blond as her hair covered her body shaking the anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." The blond said crying a little ripping a dragons fang from his hand. Now he understood why so man women wanted teeth or claws sowed into their chest and around their waist. He understood now, he was making cock blocks for half his life. He feared her wrath, yet it was by far worth it.

**"I smell hormones." T**he dragon said cutting her last sting. She simple cursed under her breath turning around before walking away.

"Astrid are you okay?" He asked looking at the girl before bending over crying thanks to a kick to the dick gaining cries from himself, but Naruto and the dragon as well.

"Sorry Fishlegs, but you can't have children." Naruto said looking at the passed out man.

**"Finally, enough interruptions**!" The dragon yelled rather sick and tired from the interruptions from those petty children.

"Yea you're right." Naruto mumbled pressing a single batten as the katana slit in two reviling two rapiers made for duel-welding. "Shall we?" He asked planting his trench knifes on to the blade knowing the guards wouldn't be that effected against his attacks.

**"We shall!"** The demon roared launching from the ground his wings out charging the blond with amazing speed. Time to see if the child was really a Uzumaki. One of four clans trained and raised by his very kin, lets see if he lives up to his families name.

* * *

><p>"Today I shall become a dragon slayer just like big bro. AAAAA!" Little hiccup yelled charging a small dragon, maybe an inch or two taller than himself. "Prepare your self dragon!" He yelled jumping on its head trying anything to bring the beast into the ground. It didn't work at all, he simple hung from the beast.<p>

The dragon simple started waddling back and forth standing above an open boxes dropping the strange thing in the boxes.

"Fin you won this round, but the come back shall be mine." He said slapping the beast in the chest for a few minutes before he fell on top of him. "Why are you so heavy!" Hey yelled trying his best to escape the deadly beast grippe before it was too late. He must win, at all cost. His family, friends, fellow vikings depended on him to survive through this battle. This dragon with fall upon his hands. It was his duty to survive, spread a keep the will of fire just like older brother. He would fall upon a sword then give up on a moment like this.

"Hey! Wait, No GAHHHH!" He yelled as his massive tongued making his showering him in his dull and spit. It was disgusting. "Toothless?" He couldn't help but ask seeing that the dragon was well toothless. He watched as he simple nodded his head back and forth surprising the child. He simple blinked surprised further watching his teeth pop back and forth over and over again.

"You wanna play!" The child yelled rather existed ignoring he was asking a dragon to play with him. After all he was simple a mere child.

* * *

><p><strong>"So how was it?"<strong> The dragon asked sweeping her spear-tipped tails swing towards the blond aiming to simple ripping his chest apart. The blond evaded most only forced to block a small number before the demon counted on his never-ending assault. He knew it, the dragon was one whom counted to strike aiming towards overwhelming his opponent. A rather standard and simple fighting style that was rather effected. It's worst opponent being ones that are experts of parry. He knew how to par rather effectively. Against men. Not a god dame dragon.

"What?" Naruto asked avoiding each and every attack as if he knew ever direction the attacks cam from.

**"Her ass, how was it?"** He asked hoping to take the blond off guard. After all, part of him is connected to him. Just like every Uzumaki heir, all those thousand years ago using a magic forgotten and truly impossible for today's men and women. He probable thought that voices within his mind was simple his reactions or something different. He had no clue what he truly is.

"Can bounces a gold coin off." He said thrusting the weapon forward pealing apart his scales with a diamond edge. Yep, just like he thought, diamonds could pierces through anything.

**"Damn." T**he beast said before his dug his claws into the ground before roaring such a forces it forced the blond from the ground causing him to slam into a three.

"Fuck!" He yelled feeling something break on his back coughing blood up. How the hell could something that sizes cause such a forces. A nightmare could roar such power. Not even the banshee that roar caused your brain to simple melt. It was one, maybe the only flee on sight dragons. After all, how can you kill something that uses sound and vibrations?

**"Never underestimate you opponent!"** He yelled stabbing him through the shoulder once again flinging him off the spear tip tail causing the blond to roll down a rather steep hill. **"Not so fast!"** He roared flying down towered the blond his wings ripping or cutting through threes. **"Die!"** He yelled an evil bloodthirsty smirk on his faces thinking after so long he would become a true dragon god after so long. His eyes widen seeing a mere scare crow. **"What!"** He screened not only seeing this thing before a small rock fell on his wings. His red blood eyes widen further seeing it wasn't a simple rock. It was that strange ball he used to destroy that windmill. First came noses, the forces, light and pain.

"Hmm easier than It thought it would be." Naruto mumbled using his now formed katana as a walking stick. He was pretty sure he cracked his spine. He simple stared at the beast that feel, he just had two feelings. One being that it wasn't dead, but his wing its destroyed with a massive blood stain on the ground. Two, he didn't know why, but he felt familiar. He simple shock himself out of the thoughts taking a few steps before he felt something vanish from his body and extreme pain. His body shock, his vision blurred as he looked at the missing arm with a tail through the chest. His eyes soften as he fell into the ground looking horrified at his arm. His arm completely left his body with a gasping hole through his chest. With that everything went dark as he passed out. As a beast and warrior laid dying in the filed of battle, a past not known by one. And a future left unclear that not even the seer could see. Great darkness will come, and only ones that know what it is to sacrifices can survive.

* * *

><p>Two small head popped from behind a corner, their eyes scanning each direction seeing if the way is close. "I think the way is clear. Let's move." Hiccup said with a half faces mask ridding on his new baby dragon. The small night fury nodded as he slowly tipped towered to the strange sounds the small boy is making. "Light!" He 'whispered' as he say the large amount of torches. "Wait! Not that way!" He yelled as toothless jumped through a shot causing his forehead to slam into a loose wooden sign.<p>

His anger rose seeing the dragon have a toothless strange smile as he seemed to be laughing. You did that on purpose didn't you." He said knowing the answer all ready seeing the look the dragon gave him. "Meany." He said rubbing his forehead trying not to cry. He's a vikings, and vikings never cry. "You'll party." He said sniffing whipping his faces off with his long fur sleeve.

"Let's check the top window." Hiccup said smiling seeing the dragon some what fly into the attic a large window showing most of the tribe. He was hoping to reach the emergency weapon cellar. The place had yet to be open since bro become a master smith. With his new 'toys' they needed less and less weapons massed supplied. What ever that meant. When he hears big a strange words he stops paying attain. He's five in a half, he doesn't understand what the all the big words meant. "Course is clear jump!" He yelled knowing little toothless could fly, fly yet. He simple float in the air. Being to weak and young to fly like a true dragon.

So he simple, but with great trouble floated onto the ground a goofy grin on his faces rather pleased with himself with such a successful landing. Feeling a tiny tug on his left. Well the dragon didn't know what was that strange thing sticking out of his head. All he knew he would lightly pull one telling him where to go. And surprise, surprise he was wrong. A women with blond hair looking rather mad stood in front of them her blue eyes holding nothing but rage as the two children cowered into a small corner.

'"Hiccup. If you ever grow up like Naruto. You will pay." She simple said before turning around completely forgetting, not caring, and or not seeing him ride a dragon as if he was a horse.

"She's crazy. You know. A real mean pretty woman with a nice ass. Well that's what Naruto said a few nights ago with daddy. I don't really know what it meant." He said as the two contend on their ninja mission. To recover a save places they must avoid all connected with all sane people. Even big bro and daddy, it was okay if they meant anyone crazy. Than again, is anyone crazier than weird blond girl?

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you okay?" A rather muscular yet slim stunning blond women asked looking at the young teen chucking a axes into the air. Amazingly hitting a nightmare's skull. "They don't call me lady luck for nothing." She mumbled seeing her hit. She through the axes in a random derecstion after all.<p>

"I'm fine mom!" She yelled slamming the door closed ignoring the chaos surrounding her."Please by the name of Thor, make it boy troubles." She mumbled under her breath. The girl needed a man. She was so sick and tired walking past her room hearing the rather noisy moans.

"Hmm, no one in that group would do much. No, they're all rather annoying and idiotic. Hmm, Naruto perhaps. Nice combat skills, a genius, handsome, no doubted he's pretty big. Yea Naruto will do." The viking mother thought to herself thinking of the perfected man for her little sweet heart. A strong, smart caring man would be the only choices. And, well Naruto was fucking hot as hell. Her and her fellow single moms peek inside the men hot springs, and they were all rather surprised seeing the blond walking in. By Thor those abds are amazing. Only if she was twenty years younger.

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" The clan head of Berk screamed as he looked at his men. The man was simple massive. Standing above seven-foot, his body simple made like a brick wall. He had a rather bald head, which was rather confusing since he had a simple massive red beard. He wore a simple Viking men armor. Chainmail and a large amount of fur. His helmet with Nightmare horns and the fur of a bear so massive it could drive dragons back showing his postilions as chief. He is worried, heavily. What the teens said Naruto his own child faced a talking dragon with more intelligences than most words. Well Astrid and Fishlegs mainly. The other three claiming ridicules stories. The twin said they killed the dragon with their faces. How the hell did that make such an annoying story up?<p>

"What's going on?" Astrid said still in her nightwear as she rubbed her eyes ignoring how her hair was in a complete mess.

"Where's my child!" The chief demanded not truly sure whom was to blame. No one but the dragon really, but what fishleg said she abandoned him facing an undiscovered dragon. Though it was rather believable. He did slap her in the ass. They all heard it after all. Yet still, you never leave a viking behind even if they're the black sheep of the clan.

'Hiccup?" She asked not sure why he was yelling about him. She somewhat saw him in her fit of rage. She barely saw straight she was so pissed off. That, and well she couldn't really see through her hair.

"No, Naruto! Where is he?" He yelled again his blood boiling every massing moment.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was fighting some talking dragon." She spoke her own anger showing as she slowly spoke the words of a talking dragon. She's pissed for two reasons. First, being that the blond had the chances to be the first Viking on earth to slay a speaking dragon. And the second reason was rather seen able. Than here comes daddy freaking out. He's probable training like he did every few months. He would disappeared and train in the woods or explore the woods. And well, she wanted him right know. Those strange weapons and tricks he pulled off. In a month she will be finally be entering the dragon training camp. After so long, so what her mother wanted her to begin training when she was somewhat matured and become the same age as most vikings entering the games. After all the blond finished the training after three years being here. He was barely ten all ready killing a mighty nightmare.

"Sir, Sir!" A voice broke the deadly glares of the group their eyes landing upon a group of men. Most are carrying a human sized wing that seemed to be covered in armor scales that seemed like chainmails, and it seemed to have fur slightly covering the wing. The front man seemed to be crying as he keeled down showing the man a bloody rag.

'Please Thor.' He thought taking the bloody rag his eyes widen feeling what felt like an arm.

"It's all we found." The man said remembering the child that saved himself and his family through out the years. He even sat down with the blood seeing him draw strange pictures in paper. He asked him a simple question. If he didn't believe in this war why fight with them? All he said he protected the will of fire. He had no clue what that meant at all. He even yelled at him saying he made no sense. He than asked him if he ever played chest.

Of course he played chest, it was a board game that thought amazing strategy for viking soldiers at a young age. He simple asked him who was the king. He was rather lost at this point. The king was the head of the army or kingdom. He simple laughed saying he couldn't be more wrong before speaking words he would never forget. The true king is the ones you love, the once that may not know, but eve if you didn't know them. They are still in a family, the ones that he loved, the ones he didn't know, the ones that hated him. The next live that he may never will ever know. He fought for them. His family. His village. He never forgotten such a way of life. So he made him own way to become stronger. 'To become truly strong you can never fight for yourself, but to become truly strong. You must abandon all selflessness willing to risk everything you can give for someone you love. Than and only that can you truly become stronger.

"By Thor why?" The chef ask looking at the arm with armored metal glove with that strange swirl symbol he loved so deeply. It was his arm, he severed arm. "Did you find anything else?" He asked looking at the man tears flowing down his eye simple knowing the answer.

"No sir, we can only fear the worst, but the dragon only has a wing." He said knowing he would want revenge. It wasn't normal to lose a child, but losing a whole body, unable to give them the respected they deserved after death sending them into the stars. That is truly devastating for a father or mother.

"I'll lead the search party, we will find this dragon. And mount his hide upon my child's grave!" He yelled into the skies allowing rage and pain cloud his thoughts. All he carried for is finding that dragon. Even if it cuts the assault team upon halls gates to shrink.

* * *

><p><strong>So as I said, please review you want, or don't want written pornlemons/limes. Still looking for an artist willing to draw for free. I'm writing this with the only pay seeing the reviews and everyone following. You can do the same.**

**Next chapter will be to I will do anything, love you all peaces.**


End file.
